To See or Not To See
by carnival nightsteed
Summary: Kim and Ron are in a horrible accident. Now, as both are recovering, they learn what it truly means to love a hero.
1. Darkness

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Kim possible and all respective Characters belong to Disney. Any relation to actual people or events, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

Kim awoke in void of blackness.

Where am I? What's that sound, a heart monitor? Oh My Gosh, I'm in a hospital and I can't see!

"RON...RON!" She exclaimed.

'Kim, Kim, calm down. It's alright." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked again.

"The boy who came in with you, I believe he is is surgery right now."

Kim almost fainted, then in a small voice asked, "What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure, you can ask the doctor when he comes in to check on you."

"NO, I want to know now!" Kim exclaimed. She started thrashing,

The nurse, seeing this display, quickly ran out into the hall.

"We've got a thrasher. I need help, quickly!"

Immediately three more nurses came into Kim's room and held her down.

"Where is Ron!?" Kim cried again.

All of a sudden, Kim felt a little prick in her neck, and then she passed out.

"That should keep her down for another hour, hopefully her mom can get here soon." One of the nurses said, exhausted.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Another replied.

"By the way, do any of know what the status of her friend is?"

"Last I heard, he got some shrapnel in the leg pretty bad. They're taking it out now, but he will probably walk with a cane or a limp for the next few months, or quite possibly, the rest of his life."

Ron awoke in his hospital with an awful pain in his head. As he looked around the room, he noticed a large cast on his right leg.

_I wonder what happened to my leg, and where is Kim? I know we cam in together._

Just then the nurse walked in.

"Good, you're awake."

"Umm, yeah. What happened to me, and where is Kim?"

"Your friend, she is in the next room over, she is ok..." The nurse's voice lowered when she said that.

"How ok?"

The nurse gulped, "Umm, let me get the doctor, she can better tell you." The nurse hurried out.

The doctor walked in a moment later.

"Mrs. Dr. P., your my doctor?"

"Of course Ronald. Did you really think I would let you two stay in my hospital without me being your doctor? Now let's have a look at that leg."

"What happened to Kim?"

Mrs. Dr. P. sighed. "As of right now, we don't know. All we do know is that for now, she is blind."

"What!? How did this happen?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, but later. I want to look at your leg."

"Why is my leg in a cast?"

"You had several large pieces of shrapnel of some kind in it. We removed all of it, but you won't be able to walk unassisted for a while. We got you a cane."

"A...cane. Does this mean I'm crippled?"

"No Ron. All the evidence points to you being able to walk again. It's just going to take time."

"Ok, can you help me to go see Kim now, she is probably worried sick about me."

"Indeed she was. They had to put her under for a second time to stop her thrashing."

Ron looked at her in shock.

"Now come on, lets go see Kim."

As Kim came to, she remembered what had happened earlier. She remembered waking up blind and being told that Ron was in surgery. She also remembered being put back under when they wouldn't tell her where Ron was. She began to wonder if he was dead, until she heard the sound of crashing dishes.

"Oh, hey, ow. Who's idea was it to leave a cart full of food in a walkway. Sorry, I'm sure a bit of bleach and that will come right out."

Kim's heart skipped a beat as Ron walked into the room, but something didn't sound right, every other step, there was an audible _thunk _in his step.

"Kp."

"Ron." As Kim said this, she started searching blindly for Ron's body, anything she could hold on to, something to tether her to this world. She finally found his arm after some difficulty and pulled him as close to her as she could.

"Ahh, Kp. I'm all about the badical hugs, but you're hurting my back."

Kim acted as is she didn't hear him.

"Kim." Ron said, this time a little louder.

"Kimberly Ann Possible." Her mother exclaimed. "If you continue to cling on Ron in this manner you will undo all the work I did on his back, now let him go."

Kim's head snapped up at the statement her mother made.

"What work on Ron's back mom?"

_Sigh..._ "I suppose I should tell you two the extent of the damage. Kim, Ron got shrapnel in his right leg and lower back. He is not paralyzed, but will be walking with a cane for a while."

_So that was the thunk when Ron walked._

"Ron, Kim suffered extreme head trauma and thus she can't see. Personally I thought it would have cleared up by now but..."

"Wait, you mean I was supposed to be able to see hours ago?!"

"Well I had hoped but given that your vision hasn't returned as of right now..."

If anybody could have seen Kim's eyes through the bandages, then they would have been as wide as the moon. Kim Possible, was blind.

Hey Guys. Another story to add to my collection. Yes, this will be longer than one chapter, so all of you who have told me to expand my stories, here it is. Any reviews are welcome, but i am looking at one thing in particular, was the chapter too short. Thanks.

Nightsteed Out


	2. The Day Turns to Night

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Kim Possible and all respective Characters belong to Disney. Any relation to actual people or events, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Kim Possible was blind. The revelation hit Kim like a ton of bricks, or was that Ron. See, when Ron heard the news, all the energy that he had mustered up to come and see Kim flew right out the window. His good leg buckled and since he was leaning on the end of Kim's bed, naturally he fell onto her, not that Kim minded for right now, he was the only thing keeping Kim from losing her mind.

As Kim clung to Ron like a life preserver, a thousand thoughts raced through her mind. _I'm blind, how can I move on from this, how will I be able to save the world, will I ever be able to see Ron's beautiful face ever again..._

As if Ron could sense what Kim was going through in her mind (and he could to some extent, a MMP skill he will discover later), he worked himself into a sitting position on the bed and started to rock Kim's shaking body in his arms.

"Shhhh, it's alright Kim. I'm here." Kim responded by starting to cry.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"_Sniff..._ No, it's just that I...I..."

"No worries Kim, I don't need an answer, I just want you to be ok."

"_Sniff_, Thanks Ron."

Ron was about to go in for a kiss when Mrs. Dr. P. cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I would like to know what happened to you two so that I may get a better picture as to what to do to speed up your recovery."

"Yeah, umm, right. Sorry Mrs. Dr. P."

"It's quite alright Ronald. Now why don't the two of you start from the beginning."

_(Begin Flashback)_

It started like any other mission.

Kim and Ron were at Bueno Nacho enjoying their date. Ron was stuffing his face with a Naco and Kim was eating her salad like a normal person. And Rufus was there, doing what ever it is that he does. So as Kim and Ron were eating lunch,

-Beep-Beep-Boop-Beep-

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim, Ron. I just got a hit on the site."

"Who is it this time Wade?"

"Adrena Lynn."

"Wow, we haven't heard from her in a long time." Ron stated.

"You got that right Ron, and she just stole the schematics for the hover motor from Drakken's hover car."

"Why would she want that?"

"I'm not completely sure Kim, but my first guess would be..."

"Oh oh , I know. She is going to make a sweet hover board and cruise around on it causing massive damage!"

Both Kim and Wade looked at Ron with a look of shock.

"What? Is it something I said?"

"Umm, no. It's just that you said exactly what I was going to say."

"Boo-yah, the Ron man came to play!"

"Boo-yah!" squeaked Rufus from the table.

"Ok Wade, aside from Ron's new found intelligence, how are we going to catch Lynn?"

"You don't need one. Lynn is in Lowerton so you can take the Sloth there to catch her."

"Cool Wade, but I just have one question?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"How are we supposed to catch a hover board?"

"I put the jet packs in the trunk of the Sloth."

"Wade, you rock!"

"Thanks Kim. Now get going you two."

* * *

The two teens (or more recently, high school graduates) drove into the center of Lowerton. When they arrived, the immediately saw Adrena Lynn on her hover board. She was preforming tricks on whatever she could get to. Buildings, cars, mailboxes, none could escape her wrath.

"Halt Adrena Lynn." Ron bellowed.

"Ron!" Kim hissed. "Now we lost the element of surprise!"

"Sorry Kp."

"Just try and stop me Kim Possible. It's going to get freaky." Lynn took of on her hover board.

"Lets go Ron." Kim yelled as she fired up her jet pack and took off.

"I'm right behind you Kp." Ron repleid as he pressed the button on his glove, and nothing happened.

"What's up with this?!" Ron exclaimed as he franticly pressed the button repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Kim was up in the air chasing after Adrena Lynn. Lynn was "surfing" if you will, up the side of a tall building. Kim closed the distance down to 50 feet, and then Lynn reached the top of the building and shot off into the sky. Kim maintained the pursuit.

Adrena Lynn then grabbed the nose of the board and did a 180 and shot back down at Kim with the intention of knocking off her jet pack. But Kim saw this coming and barrel rolled out of the way. Once Kim regained he composure, she shot right back at Lynn.

During all of this, Ron had probably pressed the button to activate the jet pack 100 times and was getting nowhere. Rufus, seeing Ron getting nowhere, climbed out of his pocket and on to the ground. He took a second to observe the situation and decided on a course of action. He climbed onto the hood of the Sloth and then did a jump kick from there to Ron's backpack.

Once Rufus made contact, the backpack exploded and the jet pack fired, taking off into the sky with Ron attached to it.

Once Ron regained he bearings in the air, he immediately noticed Kim and Adrena Lynn fighting. Kim was trying to kick Lynn off of her board and Lynn was trying to smash Kim's jet pack with her board.

Just as Ron was going to head over and help, Adrena Lynn decided to take a cheap shot at Kim. While Kim was turning around to go at Lynn for another attack, Adrena Lynn fly up behind her and smashed her jet pack with the tail of the board, causing the jet pack to release from Kim's back and go flying.

As Kim began to fall, she went for her grappling gun, only to discover that it wasn't there. She looked up to see Adrena Lynn twirling it around her finger. She had taken it when she smashed into Kim's jet pack.

One word came to Kim's mind, and her mouth.

"RON!"

* * *

Hey Guys. Yet another chapter. I felt that this one was easier to write due to the action I could include, and some advice whitem gave me a while ago. R&R, same as always.

Nightsteed Out


	3. Dusk

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Kim Possible and all respective Characters belong to Disney. Any relation to actual people or events, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

As Kim continued to fall, she began to think about all of the things she was going to miss about this world. Her mom, dad, and the tweebs, Monique, saving the world, Ron...

Right as she thought this however, Ron magically appeared to catch her.

"My hero." she breathed as she went in for a kiss.

The two exchanged saliva for a minute before Adrena Lynn interrupted them.

"If you two are done sharing your DNA with one another, I believe it is time I destroyed you two." she yelled into the air as she fired Kim's grappling gun at the pair of lovers.

"RON, MOVE!" Kim exclaimed as the hook shot at them.

Ron moved in plenty of time and turned to face Lynn.

"You missed."

"Did I, Freaky!" she yelled back.

Kim and Ron both turned to look. Sure enough, Lynn had indeed hit her target, Kim's free flying jet pack. Adrena Lynn started to spin with the jet pack on the end of the cord. She spun faster and faster until she pressed the release on the hair dryer and sent the jet pack on a collision course with the two teens.

Ron, as used to running as he was, choose to fly in the exact opposite direction of the free flying jet pack, with it still hurtling toward him.

"Come 'on, just a bit faster." Ron said as he tried to speed up the jet pack.

"Ron, we're not going to make it." Kim said with a saddened look on her face.

"Yes. We. Are." Ron growled as a blue aura enveloped himself and Kim. Kim shut her eyes.

Now it would probably be a good time to mention that everyone, except Ron, failed to notice the collision course the two jet packs were on. They were headed toward the old Lowerton housing complex, which was scheduled for destruction later that month. Ron noticed this and decided that it would be the best way to contain the damage that two exploding jet packs would cause, that and it would save the city some money.

The last thing either teen remembered was hitting the wall of the complex.

_(End Flashback)_

Mrs. Dr. P. stared at the two teens with a blank expression. Kim, not being able to see this was the first to speak up?

"Mom? You ok?"

"Yeah, Kim, I'm fine, just a little amazed that's all. So Ronald, you really saved Kim?"

"Yeah, but its not like I've haven't done it before so no big."

"No Ron, it's very big. I can always count on you to have my back through thick and thin. Thanks." Kim said. As she went for a kiss, she realized that she still couldn't see.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"A little help?"

Ron leaned in and found Kim's lips with his own. It was a short, passionate, but gentle kiss. After the two teens broke apart, Ron was the first to speak.

"So, umm, this might sound a little unorthodox, but do you think it would be possible for me to stay with Kim for the night?"

"Sure Ronald, let me just go log it so no one tries to kick you out." Mrs. Dr. P. replied as she left the room.

"Ok." the two lover replied.

After Mrs. Dr. P. left, Ron was the first to speak.

"I guess I should find a foot stool to put my leg up on because the chair looks like the best bed tonight."

"No Ron."

"I'm confused."

Kim answered by scooting her self to one side of the bed.

"Come on Kim, you know couldn't do that, I mean, you've had to deal with me when I sleep, I thrash about."

"Ron." Kim said, her lips quivering. Even with her eyes wrapped in bandages, she could still melt his heart with the puppy dog pout.

"Fine, you win Kp." Ron laughed as he climbed into the hospital bed next to Kim.

As the two fell alseep, Kim couldn't of been happier to have Ron sleeping next to her. With him, she felt safe, secure, like she could take on the world. She smiled as she drifted off into the abyss of sleep.

Mrs. Dr. P. walked by after the two teens had fallen asleep, just to check on them. She noticed Ron was sleeping in the bed next to Kim. She smiled. In all her years taking time to learn her daughter, she was always the same around Ron. He was her anchor to world, the thing that kept her from blowing a fuse from time to time. She closed the door and headed to the staff room to try and catch a bit of sleep.

* * *

Kim's sleep was not a peaceful one. She kept dreaming of what happened over and over again. And every time Ron saved in the nick of time, but differently than what happened in reality. The last dream she had was that Ron was never able to activate his jet pack and when Kim fell, she kept falling and falling until suddenly...

Kim bolted awake with a start. She was bathed in sweat and panting like a dog. As she struggled to realize that what just happened was just a dream, a pair of large hands found her shoulders and pulled her close to their source. Kim immediately recognized the smell of Ron and fell into his embrace with almost enough force to push Ron over, but he didn't falter and she welcomed the warmth and strength he gave to her.

"Shhh Kim. I'm here, you're going to be alright."

Kim's only response was to start to cry again.

* * *

After Ron was finally able to calm Kim down, sleep over took her quickly and she was once again out like a light. He just laid there for a while looking at the ceiling and thought about what happened, how he had failed to check the jet pack before he tried to use it, how that stupid act on his part almost cost Kim her life.

_I will become stronger, to protect her. I will never again let her be harmed. _He thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hello again. Two chapter in one day, I really do have some free time. Thank you April Vacation. Anyway, here it is, R&R, the usual. I won't post like this on a consistent schedule once school starts again, but for now, enjoy.

Nightsteed Out


	4. Light In The Night

_Hey all. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, life and all that. But here it is, another chapter. Enjoy._

_Standard Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it..._

The next morning dawned with Ron waking up and discovering that Kim was leaning over him, holding him as if he were the last life preserver in the world, sweating like a dog, and whimpering.

"Kim, wake up."

"RON!" Kim exclaimed as she awoke with a start.

"Another bad dream."

"It was awful. I was falling and...and.."

"Shh, its ok. I'm right here and your fine." Ron soothed as he held Kim close.

"Thanks Ron." Kim replied as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

The next couple of days were uneventful. With Kim not being able to see, time seemed to pass unbearably. Ron did his best to try and cure that. He talked to her for hours on end, updating her on what their friends were doing since high school.

"Monique has gone off to fashion school and is loving it. She was just about ready to launch her new designer line. She promised to send us some."

"That's great. Tell her I say congratulations."

"Can do Kimbo."

Bonnie, as it had turned out, had actually turned her life around and was now working as a secretary for the CEO of a large company that produced parts for microwaves.

"I never would have pictured Bonnie as a secretary."  
"Me neither Kim."

Felix, true to his nature, was playing Zombie Mayhem, only now it was for charity for kids who needed wheel chairs.

Tara had gone to beauty school, Ron Reiger to MIT, the list went on and on. But what really interested Kim was the days when her family came to visit. Her mother and father brought her flowers, Joss brought her her collection of Oh Boyz CD's to listen to. And her brothers brought her a custom built massaging pillow. It was on one of these days that the tweebs asked to speak to Ron outside.

"Hey Kim." asked Jim.

"Can we." Asked Tim.

"Borrow Ron." Continued Jim.

"For a minute." Tim finished.

Even without being able to see Kim's eyes, Ron could tell she wasn't too keen on letting him leave her side. Her parents saw this too.

"Let him go Kim. Your father and I will stay until they get back." Mrs. Dr. P interjected.

"Alright, but have him back in ine piece." Kim said as she forced out a small laugh.

Once outside, Tim was the first to speak.

"We wanted to thank you."

"For saving our sister."

"Time and time again."

"So we."

"Built you."

"A car!"

At this moment a car came driving around the corner of the hospital. The car was in fact a new SRT Dodge Viper (Copyright Chrystler Motor Company). The car was a dark shade of blue with two lighter blue stripes running down the center of the body. The spoiler on the back was the same shade as the car only instead of stripes, it had light blue lighting all over it. The tires were 18-inch aluminum low profile rims. The car was also sporting some blue neon cab and underlighting.

"The car has all the features included in the Sloth, plus a few more." Tim said as he pressed a button on the small remote in his hand. All of a sudden, electricity started bound all over the outside of the car.

"The voltage is non lethal but it will make a person jump, kind of like an electric fence." Jim finished.

"Coolio." Ron said as he stared in aw at the car that was now his.

_-Sniff_- "I don't know what to say." Ron bubbled.

"You don't have to say anything." Tim replied.

After Ron pulled himself together, the trio went back inside.

Kim could tell it was Ron coming down the hall because with every other step, she heard a clunk, which was his cane. As soon as she heard him in the room, she started reaching for him, and after a couple of seconds, she found him.

The two lovers talked with the fam for a while longer, and once they left, the teens settled down to go to sleep. But sleep was scarce for Ron. He kept thinking how everyone was hailing him a hero for saving Kim, even the media had started to remember his name in recent months, while in reality, the only reason she was in that sitch was because of his forgetfulness. Ron looked of to the table in the room and noticed the keys he put there earlier. He made a decision. Carefully, without waking Kim, he got out of the bed and swiped his keys as he made his way to the door, carefully closing it behind himself.

"I'm sorry Kim, but it's the only way." Ron murmured as he made his way to his car.

As Ron made his way to his car, he pressed the auto starter. The neon fired up and the car roared to life. As Ron got on, he pressed the car's built in communicator, which was not surprisingly in the same place as the Sloth's. As soon as he released the button, Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Ron. What are you doing up so late?"  
"I need you to track Adrena Lynn to her hideout."

"Sure, I'm on it, but why?"

"I have a score to settle."

"O...k, but are you sure you can do it alone."

Ron reved the engine as he replied "Oh yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok, well here are the coordinates, good luck."

"Thanks Wade." Ron replied as he sped down the road.

What Wade had failed to notice due to the car's interior lighting, is that Ron's skin had taken on a blue hue. So as Ron shot down the road, he let off a "Booyahahahahahaha" and sped off.

_So what did you all think? As Always, R&R._

_NIghtSteed out_


End file.
